En tiempos de guerra
by Nuske19
Summary: Si en los tiempos de guerra lo único que pervive es la amistad, la lealtad y la confianza, James Potter y Lily Evans conseguirán perpetuar las tres cosas - Enseñemosles James, cómo se gana una partida de ajedrez a estos cutres que se creen que nos pueden
1. Chapter 1

Sin duda tu idea es más… Arriesgada y si funcionara sería el final del esplendor de Voldemort… Pero la mía es más segura. Reconócelo Sirius, no podemos arriesgarnos.

Lily por favor, sé lo que me hago.- Irene Thomas bufó.

Sinceramente Sirius, no creo que en este momento ninguno de nosotros sepamos qué estamos haciendo.- Intervino Jane.- El señor tenebroso está en su máximo esplendor, necesitamos un plan seguro. No podemos perder a ningún miembro más.

El silencio se apoderó de la sala de estar de los Longbottom, que servía en ese momento como cuartel general de la orden de fénix. James observaba a sus tres mejores amigos desde uno de los sofás de la habitación.

Nos superan en número.- Volvió Jane a la carga.

Y mucho.- Añadió Lily.

Tienen razón.-Esta vez fue Frank.- Si hubiera una batalla, perderíamos con una desventaja considerable.

¿Y qué hacemos entonces? ¿Esperar a que nos maten uno a uno en nuestros hogares, delante de nuestros hijos?

Otra vez ese silencio reinó en la habitación. Todos miraron al suelo, todos menos Sirius y James.

No somos suficientes en la resistencia.- Intervino James por primera vez.- Y cada vez somos menos.

No… No podemos luchar contra el señor tenebroso.- Peter se retorcía las manos.- Al menos no hasta recuperarnos.

Peter tiene razón.- Le apoyó Remus dando un paso hacia delante.- ¿Cuántos aliados tiene Lord Voldemort? Sus Mortífagos, los dementores, los gigantes, vampiros… Tiene todo un ejército esperando a que estalle la guerra, mientras que nosotros no sumamos ni un centenar. Ni siquiera llegamos a medio.

Nuestra situación es crítica.- Lily se sentó junto a James en el brazo del sofá, él la rodeó la cintura con el brazo derecho.- Desesperada.

Pero no podemos rendirnos, no todavía.

Se escucharon un par de golpes suaves en la puerta, y después otros tres más rápidos y fuertes. Era un miembro de la orden. Alice se apresuró a abrir la puerta, con la varita en la mano, por si acaso, toda precaución es poca en los tiempos de guerra. Cuando abrió, Albus Dumbledore estaba en el umbral de la puerta con la barba chorreando nieve derretida y la cara roja del frío invernal. Entró con prisa y buscó con la mirada a lo largo de la habitación. Se detuvo en James y Lily Potter.

Si me permiten, requiero de la presencia de 6 personas de ésta sala. Es urgente.- Miró primero a Lily y James y su mirada fue vagando por la habitación deteniéndose un par de segundos en aquellas personas, que sabían por supuesto que debían marchar con el director.

Sirius Black se envaró y tragó saliva, pero rápidamente acompañó al director. Jane Boyle frunció el ceño y se sacudió el pelo antes de salir detrás de Sirius Black. Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew supieron reaccionar bien, y salieron, aunque muy extrañados, antes que sus otros dos amigos.

Llegaron a la casa de los Potter, se sentaron en el salón y esperaron a que Lily terminase de preparar el Café que todos necesitaban para calentar sus helados cuerpos.

Ha ocurrido algo.- Comenzó el director cuando Lily se hubo sentado por fin. El silencio comenzaba a ser asfixiante.

Pero de nuevo volvió el silencio.

Algo que sin duda, desbarata todos los planes contra el señor oscuro. Una profecía, que puede cambiar el curso de todo por lo que luchamos.

¿Una profecía?- Preguntó curioso Pettigrew.

Esa profecía hace pensar que estéis en peligro.

¿Nosotros?

Se miraron unos a otros.

Ya estamos en peligro ¿Qué cambia ahora?- Preguntó Jane.

Cambia que ahora no sois invisibles para quien-vosotros-sabéis.

Otra vez el silencio hiriente cortaba en el salón de los Potter. Lily se levantó.

Voy a recoger a Harry de la casa de la vecina.

Te acompaño.- Se ofreció Peter.

Cuando salieron Jane enterró su cara en sus manos.

¿Qué decía la profecía?- el director la miró.

Ha nacido un niño, un niño con el poder de derrotar al señor oscuro.

Oh, por Merlín.- Volvió a meter la cabeza en sus manos y todos comprendieron. James se levantó rápidamente y salió corriendo hacia la casa de la vecina.

¿qué haremos ahora?- Preguntó Remus.

Debemos esconderles.- Afirmó Sirius completamente decidido.- Es la única opción.

Ya había pensado en eso, supongo que por eso he venido aquí. Ésta noche deberemos hacerlo todo.

Cuantos más hechizos mejor.

James volvió a entrar en la casa seguido de Lily y Harry. Lily estaba blanca, James debía habérselo contado ya.

¿Y Peter?

Ha dicho que debía irse. Que era importante.

¿Más que esto?- A Jane no le gustaba eso de Peter.

Jane, tranquilízate.- Que tuviera que ser James quién se lo dijera era raro.

James, hermano, estás en peligro. No puedo tranquilizarme.


	2. Chapter 2

Ella daba vueltas por la habitación mientras Sirius la seguía con la mirada. James y Lily habían subido a acostar a Harry, por lo que seguramente ya no bajarían hasta mañana por la mañana.

Ser padre es agotador.- Dijo Sirius.

Jane le miró frunciendo el entrecejo.

Anda Jane, siéntate.- Ella se sentó junto a él y le abrazó.

Es mi hermano… Y mi mejor amiga… Y mi sobrino.

Lo sé, también es mi hermano. No de la misma forma, pero lo es.

He estado pensando… Mucho.

Lo sé… no parabas de moverte. Cuando piensas te mueves… A veces demasiado. Cuando tienes pesadillas también te mueves.

Ella le miró con las cejas alzadas.

¿Qué? Das patadas. La cama no es tan grande ¿Sabes?

Sirius…

¿Qué?

Hazme olvidar lo que está pasando…

¿Qué?

Sí…- Miró a un lugar en concreto de la habitación. Él se giró y se le iluminaron los ojos.

Ohhh, sí.

Ella le miró y le dio un golpe en el hombro.

Espera ahí.

Cuando james se levantó a la mañana siguiente se encontró a Sirius y a su hermana en el salón y se le abrieron los ojos como platos al ver aquello.

Pero…- Los otros dos se sobresaltaron al oír su voz.

Merlín James, que susto.- le reprochó su hermana.

Habéis… ¿Dormido algo?

Se miraron los dos con culpabilidad.

Yo no… Pero me pareció por unos momentos que tu hermana cerraba los ojos…

Ejem…- Dijo ella.- Jaque mate.

Os habéis… ¿Pasado la noche jugando al ajedrez mágico?

Cri cri, cri cri…

Eso es… ¿Malo?- preguntó Sirius.- Preferirías que hubiéramos…

Dormido, sí.- Se apresuró el hermano mayor, sabiendo en qué pensaba su amigo.

Apuesto.- Empezó Jane un poco incómoda.- A que te gano, hermanito.

Él dudó, pero acabó aceptando. Cuando la partida estaba en el momento más interesante bajó Lily con Harry en brazos, que se lanzó a Sirius, que en ese momento dormía en el sofá.

Lily le dejó allí, encima de su padrino, mientras éste dormía sin sentir el peso de menor gateando hasta se cara. Se sentó sobre su pecho y se echó hacia delante para agarrar la nariz del Black que se despertó sobresaltado incorporándose de golpe, haciendo que Harry se escurriera hacia delante y se empezara a reír.

Zimimamimaaaaa- Balbuceaba riéndose a carcajadas.

Dios mío… Este niño me va a matar…

Blublaaaa mimaaaziiiii.

¡No, Jane! Así sólo consigues dejar al descubierto al rey.- Chasqueó la lengua y cogió una silla. Cada vez que uno de los dos hacía un fallo, se quejaba. Sobre todo con Jane, o eso, o la falta de sueño la irritaba tanto como para ello.

Jaque mate.- dijo por fin James

Gracias.- Jane estaba agotada, fue al segundo sofá y se tiró en él cerrando los ojos.

Harry miró a su padrino, que se había vuelto a dormir con el encima y después miró a su tía. Se bajó como pudo de Sirius y ando con pies patosos hasta Jane. Le puso la mini mano en la cara y juntó su frente con la de su tía.

Ziiizizizizinonodomomiiinoooo.- Harry miraba de reojo a su padrino.- ZzzzZzzzZZ.- Empezó a imitar los ronquidos de Sirius

Vamos James a enseñarles a estos… Cutres lo que es jugar de verdad al ajedrez mágico.

Se giró para ver a sus amigos, pero se habían quedado dormidos, hasta Harry que se había conseguido subir al sofá con Jane estaba durmiendo.

El matrimonio se miró y sonrió con cariño.

Creo… que no se puede ser más feliz de lo que soy ahora.- Le dijo James a Lily abrazándola por la espalda.

Ella le miró.

Si se puede… Podríamos tener un perrito

Sirius…- Le miraron los dos y escucharon sus ronquidos, que parecían más de perro que de humano


End file.
